


Rescuing Lizzy Luthor Danvers

by abcsupercorp



Series: The SuperCorp Kiddos! [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers parents, Original Danvers- Luthor Kids, Original Danvers-Luthor Child(ren) - Freeform, Original Luthor- Danvers Child(ren), Original Luthor- Danvers children., Supercorp families, Supercorp kids, logan luthor danvers, parent lena luthor and kara danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Lizzy Luthor Danvers, age ten, has been kidnapped.





	1. Kidnapped.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to love writing this story.

When Lizzy Luthor Danvers was 10 years old, she got kidnapped from school by Morgan Edge. Lena and Kara were frantic, and Logan and Gabe were scared. They loved their big sister and didn't want her to die. They were home from school because K- 3rd graders had a day off while 4th-5th graders, had tests. 

It all started when the school bell rang. Lizzy exited the school with her best friend and cousin, Nicholas Danvers Sawyer. Nicky got picked by Maggie, and when she offered to take Lizzy home, Lizzy kindly declined the offer because she was waiting for her friend Alice. Maggie kissed Lizzy on the head and left with Nicky. 5 minutes later, a man driving a white van pulls up to the curb by where Lizzy is standing. Lizzy knew the rules, when a stranger approaches you, go to the nearest house of a friend or inside the school. But these men, no these men were smart. They carried anti-alien tech and before Lizzy could run away, they used it on her. Lizzy cried in pain as the ear piercing sound filled her head and she collapsed to the ground, she tried to fight back when the men jabbed something into her, causing her to bleed and hit against a light post. Moments later, she was passed out, where the men tossed her in the back of the van and drove away. 

Lena Luthor Danvers was at L-Corp when Jess came in with a message, she was Lizzy's GodMother, and she looked worried. 

"Mrs. Luthor Danvers, Lizzy's school is on the phone. Something came up" Jess said. Lena thanked Jess and picked up the phone. 

"Luthor Danvers" Lena said. 

"Hi, Mrs. Luthor Danvers, this is Chief Kolberg from the National City Police department calling you from National City Mainside Elementary School's phone, and we have a reason to believe your daughter Elizbeth Luthor Danvers has been abducted, there were traces of your daughter's blood on a light post." He told her. Lena's face went pale.

"What?! How! by who?" She cried into the phone. 

"Mrs. Danvers Luthor, I can assure you, we are trying our very best to" Lena cut him off.

"No! Don't tell me you'll  _ try _ , tell me you WILL, find my daughter!" She yelled into the phone. 

"Yes ma'am, you and your wife need to get down here immediately" He said. Lena slammed the phone and called Jess back.

"yes Mrs. Luthor Danvers?" Jess asked.

"Call in a car, my daughter's been abducted" She said before taking out her cell phone and calling Kara.

* * *

"Hey Hon" Kara said as she gave Gabe and Logan their sandwiches. 

"Kara, Lizzy's school just called me. They found traces of Lizzy's blood on a light-post by where she usually stands, and they need us to go to the school" Lena told her. Kara's heart began to race. 

"Oh my God, I'm on my way" Kara told her.

"Kara" Lena said, her voice shaky. 

"Yes?" Kara asked, her voice equally shaky.

"I love you" Lena told her.

"I love you too baby" Kara said as she hung up the phone. 

"Boys, we need to go to school" Kara said to the twins.

"What's wrong Mama?" Logan asked, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Your sister's been kidnapped" Kara said, grabbing her car key.

"what? by who? I'm going to hurt him!" Gabe said, pounding his fist onto the table.

"I know you would my little lamb, but right now we need to get your sister" Kara replied. Gabe's eyes started to water and Kara felt her heart break. She knew Logan and Gabriel loved their sister with their whole hearts. She did too.

"let's go" Kara said as she grabbed her coat and the three of them left the house.


	2. I’m a Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy’s not going down without a fight. Because she’s a Luthor Danvers, and they don’t back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy is a bad ass ten year old! Whoo, I’m so proud of my little OC.
> 
> Tw// Slapping.

Lizzy woke up, dazed and confused. She felt her arms burning and she was on the verge of crying, but she didn't cry. Lizzy was a spitting image of Lena. Her hair, her smile, her eyebrows. She could be Lena's twin. The only distinction from Lena, were her eyes. They were Kara’s. Morgan Edge smiled evilly as he walked up to the girl. 

“Hello, Lizzy” Morgan said. Lizzy noticed the man right away. She glared at him. 

“Don’t call me Lizzy, you bald headed asshole” Lizzy snapped. Morgan chuckled.

“My my, for a little girl, you sure have a mouth on you” Morgan told her. Lizzy’s glare intensified. 

“I’m the top of my class, you asshole. I’m actually acing college level math because of my mother. You are just a bald headed dick face who’s too stupid to pick on someone his own size” Lizzy snapped; snarkly. Morgan slapped her across the face. 

“Don’t you dare disrespect me, you little brat! do you have any idea who I am?” He asked. The slap hurt but Lizzy didn’t budge or cower, she didn't even dare flinch. Nah, she knew her parents were some of National City’s dislikes even though they were not bad at all. Especially her Mom Lena. 

“You know, for an old man with an ugly face. You sure know how to charm a girl. It’s too bad I’m a Luthor” Lizzy told him. 

“I’m Morgan Edge, you little- oof” Morgan let out a pained groan for Lizzy kicked back from her seat and kicked Morgan right in the balls. 

“And I’m a Luthor, you cold stoned dick” Lizzy said. She grabbed the nearest thing to her and managed to untie her hands. 

“Don’t let the girl escape!” Morgan told his men. 

“Oh shit” Lizzy said. She got up and ran. She used her superspeed so she was able to get away from them. 

She ran and ran. The next thing she knew, she was at her grandparent's house. She knocked on the door. Jeremiah answered.

“Oh My God, Elizabeth” He said. He unlocked the door and pulled her in, “my little girl. Are you alright?” He asked.

“I’m fine Papa Miah. Can you call Mama and Mom for me?” She asked. Jeremiah nodded and went to the phone. 

  
  


//////////////////////

* * *

Kara and Lena were frantic and Logan & Gabe were trying not to freak out. Maggie then came running over.

“Kara, I’m so sorry. This is my fault, I offered Lizzy a ride and she said no but I should’ve” she hiccuped between sobs.

“Maggie. We’re not mad” Kara said.

“You’re not?” Maggie asked. Lena and Kara shook their heads. 

“No, Maggie. Lizzy always walks home with her friend Alice. You had no idea” Lena explained.

Kara’s phone began to ring. She answered it.

“Hello?” She said. 

“Hey sweetie” Jeremiah said. “I have someone here who needs to talk to you,” he said, handing Lizzy the phone.

“Hi Mama..” Lizzy said. Kara’s voice broke and she began to sob. She signaled Lena to come over to the phone and put it on speaker. 

“Lizzy baby. What happened. Are you okay?” She asked. Lizzy was exhausted now. And now she began to cry too. 

“I’m fine Mama. Edge kidnapped me” Lizzy told Kara. 

“I’m going to kill that bastard” Lena said. 

“Mommy?” Lizzy said, Lena suppressed a sob.

“Yes baby, Mommy’s here” Lena said to her. She felt a sense of relief. “We’re going to pick you up okay?” Lena told her. 

“Okay Mommy. I love you. And I love you too, Mama” Lizzy told them.

“We love you too baby” The women said in sync. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments below. Reunion is next chap.


	3. Reunion and Despair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping Edge, Lizzy isn't quite safe yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for what you're about to read.
> 
> TW:// Death.

"Papa, what if they find me?" Lizzy asked, worried. Jeremiah closed the blinds and locked all the doors. 

"Papa Miah won't let them hurt you love bug, okay?" He told her. Lizzy nodded. A knock came to the door. Jeremiah peeked through the little peephole on the door, and suddenly the door busted down. It was Edge.

"Get the girl" He ordered. 

"You do not get to come into my house and threaten to take away my granddaughter you asshole!" Jeremiah yelled, he charged at them to protect his little girl, but due to him being older, meant he was a bit more vulnerable to pain. One man aimed a gun at Lizzy, Jeremiah jumped in and the bullet shot him right in the worst spot possible, causing him to fall down.

"NO!" Lizzy cried, she ran towards her grandpa. "Grandpa! please don't die" she cried. Jeremiah was dying but his last words made Lizzy cry harder. 

"Stay strong my love bug, Stay strong for your mothers. Till we meet again. I will tell your grandmother you said hello.." He said, those were his dying words and he closed his eyes 

"NO!!!" Lizzy yelled, "Don't leave me Papa! please" She sobbed into her chest. 

"Awh" Morgan said, coming over to her, "too bad" he said. "Grab them" he ordered. 

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH" Lena said as she and Kara practically bust into the room. She was with Alex and Maggie as well. The twins stayed in the car. 

"Oh, you, don't you have some kids to posio-" he was knocked out by Maggie tasering him, "who's next?" she asked. The rest of the men charged at them but they all fought and the women managed to get rid of them and called the police, who came quick and arrested the man. 

"Lizzy!" Lena and Kara said, hugging their daughter. Alex walked over to Jeremiah. 

"Daddy?" she said, like a little kid. "Dad, wake up" she said again. She got on her knees and realized he wasn't breathing. "Dad" she cried into his chest. 

"Mom, Mama, Papa Miah jumped in front of a bullet and-" she sobbed as Kara and Lena hugged her. Maggie comforted Alex as she cried over the loss of her father. Kara heard somebody yell, she and everyone ran out to see Morgan holding his nose with his hands behind his back and a police officer escorting him. 

"Why you little" Morgan said in anger. 

"And if you ever touch our sister again, I'll make sure both your eyes are black as well!" Gabe growled. "Hah! you got punched by an eight year old" Logan snorted out a laugh. Morgan glared as Lena and Kara let out a soft chuckle. Logan and Gabe ran over to Lizzy as Edge was hauled away in a police car.  


"LIZZY!" They said, they hugged her a little too tight. She winced. 

"Hey thing one and thing two. a little tight there" she told them. They released her, soon enough, the ambulance came and had to carry away Jeremiah's body. Which caused everyone to cry again. 

"He died for me mama, it's not fair! it should be Edge on that thing Not Papa!" Lizzy cried. This would forever hold her haunted. 

"oh my little one" Kara said, pulling her in for a hug, "your papa is at peace now, he died to protect you. okay. never forget that" she told her.

"I love you, Mama" Lizzy told her. 

"I love you too my baby" Kara said as she soothed Lizzy. 

"Did he hurt you, by the way baby?" Lena asked, walking over to Kara and Lizzy. Lizzy shook her head.

"I fought back.. I'm a Luthor Danvers" Lizzy told her mothers as Lena and Kara pulled everyone into a family hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jeremiah! but he died to protect his little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments below!


End file.
